roam_at_homefandomcom_de-20200214-history
EU-Roaming
Dieser Artikel handelt von den neuen EU-Roamingregeln "Roam like at Home", die seit Juni 2017 in Kraft sind. Die Regulierung ist vielleicht schwer zu verstehen. Aber es ist sehr zu empfehlen sich zunächst über die Grundlagen des EU-Roamings im Klaren zu sein, da das weitere Wiki darauf aufbaut. Dieser Artikel folgt dabei einer weitgehend wörtlichen Übersetzung des englischen Originals im Prepaid Data Wiki. EUROPÄISCHE UNION ''' '''Die gute Nachricht: die (meisten) Roamingaufpreise innerhalb der Europäischen Union (EU) und des weiteren Europäischen Wirtschaftsraums (EWR) sind seit 15. Juni 2017 Geschichte; und die schlechte Nachricht: das gilt nicht für jeden, einige Ausnahmen z.B. für Datennutzung gelten weiter und es gibt viele Haken bei der Sache. ''' '''Rückblick Reisende nach oder innerhalb Europas standen bis Juni 2017 vor folgender unerfreulichen Situation: jedes Land hat weiter sein eigenes nationales Telefonsystem und eigene Mobilfunknetze. Dadurch wurde die Nutzung von Mobiltelefonen in Europe nur dann erschwinglich, wenn man eine SIM-Karte aus dem jeweiligen Land dabei hatte, das man gerade besuchte. Verglichen damit waren Roaminggebühren zwischen europäischen Staaten extrem teuer, insbesondere für Daten wären Schockrechungen nach der Heimkehr von der Reise nicht selten. Dies war besonders schwierig für Reisende, die mehrere Länder besuchten. Um einen vernünftigen Tarif zu bekommen, mussten sie in jeden neuen Land auch immer eine neue SIM-Karte kaufen. Viele Mobilfunkkunden hatten dermaßen Angst vor diesen Kosten, dass sie mobiles Internet oder gleich ganz ihr Smartphone im Ausland abschalteten. Aus genau diesen Grund wurde vor einigen Jahren auch das Prepaid Data Wiki gegründet. Während es für Übersee weiter gebraucht wird, gibt es für Europa seit Sommer 2017 wirklich einen Erfolg zu vermelden: die meisten Roamingaufschläge für Auslandsnutzung wurden abgeschafft: Die Europäische Kommission behauptet, dass - verglichen mit 10 Jahren zuvor - die Einzelhandelspreise für Anrufe, SMS und Daten heute mehr als 80% niedriger sind, Datenroaming sogar 91% billiger ist und das Volumen um 630% anstieg. Dieser Erfolg ist aber nur eine Seite der Medaille. EU Roamingregeln 'Roam like at home' - "Roamen wie zu Hause" Roaming ist die Nutzung von Mobilfunk in fremden, zumeist ausländischen Netzen. "Roam like (at) home" - Roamen wie zu Hause ist das Leitprinzip heute für alle Roamingnutzung in der EU und EWR: EU Roaminggebühren Gebühren seit Juni 2017 Die EU-Gremien einigten sich 2016 schließlich darauf, die meisten Roamingaufschläge mit wenigen Ausnahmen abzuschaffen. Die Preise für bzw. im Roaming sind nunmehr die gleichen wie im Inland. "Eingehend" in dieser Tabelle bedeutet angerufen werden oder eine SMS zu empfangen während man im Ausland ist, auch passives Roaming genannt. "Ausgehend" heißt, aus dem Ausland anrufen oder eine SMS schicken, auch als aktives Roaming bezeichnet. Mit dem Inlandspreis ist der gleiche Preis wie im Inlandstarif vorgesehen gemeint. Seit dem 15.6.2017 sind nun die meisten Roamingaufpreise bei allen Anbietern in der EU für die ganze Union verboten. Unter dem neuen regulierten Tarif darf jeder Provider nur den gleichen Preis verlangen, den er vom Kunden auch im Inland für Gespräche, SMS und Daten berechnet. Die meisten Verträge wurden automatisch im Juni 2017 auf den geregelten Tarif ungestellt. Dies betrifft Prepaid- und Laufzeitverträge, egal wie sie vorher berechnet wurden. Alle Inlandsgebühren bleiben unverändert. Bei einigen Anbietern können auch die Kunden wählen, ob sie einen alternativen Tarif stattdessen bevorzugen. Neue Obergrenzen für Großhandelspreise Anfang 2017 einigte sich die Europäische Kommission auf neue Obergrenzen für die Großhandelspreise. Dies war eine Grundvorraussetzung, dass "Roam like at Home" überhaupt in Kraft treten konnte. Die Obergrenzen deckeln die maximale Gebühr, die Anbieter sich gegeneinander in Europa für die roamenden Kunden des anderen Anbieters aus dem Ausland in Rechnung stellen dürfen: Diese Preise sind Nettopreise ohne Mehrwertsteuer. Die Höhe für Sprachanrufe und SMS-Gebühren liegt bereits oft unten den Inlands-Einzelhandelspreis. Für mobiles Internet wurde eine allmähliches Absenkungsregime vereinbart, dass nach 2 Jahren überprüft werden soll. Diese Festlegung war sehr umstritten, da kleinere Anbieter befürchteten, nun Roamingdaten zu Preisen unter den Erlösen verkaufen zu müssen, während große Anbieterverbünde von Preisabschlägen eigener oder von Partnernetzen profitieren. Geltungsgebiet Die EU-Roaming-Verordnung gilt in allen EU Mitgliedsstaaten, einschließlich der EU-Gebiete außerhalb Europas und in den Ländern des weiteren Europäischen Wirtschaftsraums (EWR). In diesem Artikel wird das Gebiet als "EU" bezeichnet, aber schließt Island, Norwegen und Liechtenstein mit ein, weil der Begriff EU bekannter ist als EWR. Die EU- und EWR-Länder werden auf der Karte in grün dargestellt und rechts in der Spalte aufgezählt. Außerhalb der Karte sind die Kanarischen Inseln als Teil Spaniens, Madeira und die Azoren als Teil Portugals im Atlantik und einige französische Überseeprovinzen in der Karibik, Südamerika und dem Indischen Ozean. Sie gehören auch zur EU und dort gelten auch die neuen EU-Regeln. Da die Preise völlig unreguliert und sehr viel teurer außerhalb sind, ist es notwendig, die Gebiete in rot zu betrachten: die Schweiz '''ist die wichtigste Ausnahme in Mitteleuropa. In Osteuropa sind '''Russland, Weißrussland, Moldawien '''und die '''Ukraine '''nicht Teil der Roamingzone. Auf dem Balkan liegen '''Montenegro, Serbien, Bosnien-Herzegowina, Albanien, Kosovo '''und '''Mazedonien '''außerhalb. Und die kleinen roten Punkte zwischen Frankreich und Spanien (für '''Andorra), in Frankreich (für Monaco) und Italien (für San Marino) können auch viel teurer abgerechnet werden. Schließlich sind die Kanalinseln '''und die '''Isle of Man '''auch Territorien, die außerhalb der Zone liegen, genauso wie der nördliche Teil von '''Zypern '''und die gesamte '''Türkei. Großbritannien '''(inkl. Gibraltar)' wird im Januar 2020 die EU/EWR im Januar 2020 verlassen, worauf sich eine Übergangsphase bis Ende 2020 anschließt. In dieser Zeit will man die Beziehungen neu regeln und alle Anbieter bleiben so lange noch an die EU-Roamingregelung gebunden. Was 2021 passiert ist bisher unklar. Falls es nicht gelingt, eine Nachfolgevereinbarung zu treffen, kann jeder Betreiber danach beliebig verfahren. Darüberhinaus schließen einzelne Anbieter bestimmte Länder in rot wie die '''Schweiz '''freiwillig in ihre EU-Roamingzone mit ein. Andere aber nicht und da sie nicht dazu verpflichtet sind, kann dies nicht verallgemeinert werden. Im Zweifelsfall muss man bei seinem Anbieter nachfragen. Da die Roamingzone viele Grenzgebiete schafft, wo rot auf grün trifft, sollte man sichergehen wenn man in der Nähe einer Grenze ist: * '''im Roaming:' eine manuelle Netzsuche zu machen und automatische Netzsuche zu deaktivieren * zuhause bei Nutzung seine Heimatnetzes: Auslands-Datenroaming zu deaktivieren Mängel und Grenzen Es gibt einige wesentlichen Grenzen und Fallen bei den Regeln, denen man sich bewusst werden sollte. Geographische Grenzen Die EU-Regeln gelten nur für SIM-Karten, die in der EU oder EWR herausgegeben wurden von einem terrestrischen Anbieter in der EU oder EWR, nicht für irgendeine anderen SIM-Karte, die von außerhalb kommt. Und sie gelten nur für Anrufe und SMS im Roaming von einem Land der EU/EWR in das gleiche oder ein anderes und für Datennutzung. Sie gelten nicht für Anrufe oder SMS, die von außerhalb der EU/EWR hineingehen oder von innerhalb der EU/EWR nach außerhalb gehen. Es gibt immer noch große Lücken in rot auf der Karte oben. Man sollte sich im Klaren sein, dass dies scharfe Grenzen sind, wo Roaming außerhalb bis zu 1000-fach teurer ist als innerhalb. Daher können Schockrechungen noch immer enstehen, wenn man sich mit den "falschen" Netzen von außerhalb verbindet. Schiffs- und Flugzeugnetze Die Bestimmung gilt nicht für Netze auf Kreuzfahrt- oder Fährschiffen oder in Flugzeugen, die Satellitenverbindungen nutzen, selbst wenn diese Schiffe oder Flugzeuge innerhalb der EU oder EWR fahren oder fliegen. Man darf nicht vergessen, dass diese Schiffs- und Flugzeugnetze üblicherweise sehr teuer zwischen 16 € und 25 € pro MB Daten oder eingehende Gespräche zwischen 2 € und 7 € pro Minute abgerechnet werden und daher um jeden Preis vermieden werden sollten. Auslandsgespräche und -SMS vom Inland ''' Es gibt eine eigentümliche Unterscheidung zwischen Anrufen und SMS ins Ausland vom Herkunftsland (der SIM-Karte) und Anrufe/SMS ins Ausland im Roaming. Für das eine gelten ungeregelte Auslandstarife, für das andere die geregelten Roamingtarife. Die EU-Regeln gelten nur für Roaming. Alle Auslandsgespräche oder SMS vom Heimatland auch in ein anderes Land der Roamingzone werden von Regelung nicht abgedeckt. Die EU hat bisher dafür kein Mandat bekommen. Auslandstarife sind daher in der Regel wesentlich teurer als Roamingtarife. Dies macht die meisten Auslandsgespräche teurer als wenn man umgekehrt mit der gleichen SIM-Karte in diesem Ausland befindlich zurück ins Heimatland telefonieren würde. Der Ausschluss betrifft nur Anrufe und SMS vom Heimatland, in dem die SIM-Karte herausgegeben wurde. Zum Glück ist davon Datennutzung nicht betroffen. Beim mobilen Internet befindet man sich entweder im Inland im Heimatnetz oder eben im Roaming, sobald man im Ausland ins Netz geht. '''Grenzen für die Datennutzung Es gibt von einigen Anbietern Limits für Datennutzung ohne Aufpreise. Offene oder unbegrenzte Datenpakete (sogenannte Flatrates) dürfen im Roaming begrenzt werden. Bei einigen großen Datenpaketen darf der Anteil, der zuschlagsfrei im Roaming herausgegeben wird auch limitiert werden. Diese Grenzen werden weiter unter näher beschrieben. Weitere Ausschlüsse Alle Roaminganrufe und -SMS werden als netzextern angesehen, da zumindest ein weiteres Netz zur Übermittlung gebraucht wird. Daher gelten netzinterne Vergünstigungen ("Community-Flatrates") zwischen Nutzern des gleichen Anbieters oder Netzes nicht im Roaming und werden wie ein netzexternes Inlandsgespräch abgerechnet. Alle Anrufe oder SMS an Premium- oder Mehrwert-Dienste sind nicht mit eingeschlossen. Auch sog. Gratisnummern, die im Inland kostenlos sind, können im Roaming wie ein normales Inlandsgesprächh berechnet werden. Alternative Angebote Alle Anbieter in der EU müssen ihr Angebot an den geregelten Roamingtarif anpassen und ihn als Standard anbieten. Sie können aber auch optional abweichende Angebote machen, die günstiger oder teurer sein können, je nach persönlichen Verbrauch. Beispielweise können sie Zusatzvolumen für Roaming anbieten, das zusätzlich aufs Inlandsvolumen kommt und nicht wie der geregelte Tarif beim Roaming von diesem abgezogen wird. Diese alternativen Angebote müssen sich nicht an die EU-Regeln halten, aber der Nutzer muss aktiv den geregelten EU-Tarif abwählen, bevor er ein alternatives Angebot annimmt. Dauerroaming Die EU-Bestimmungen richten sich an gelegentliches Roaming während Urlaubs- oder Geschäftsreisen, aber nicht an dauerhaftes Roaming im Ausland. Der Betreiber darf die Roamingnutzung überwachen und geregelte Aufpreise nehmen, wenn nach mind. 4 Monaten Beobachtungszeit die Roamingnutzung ggü. der Inlandsnutzung überwiegt. Diese als "FUP" (Fair Use Policy) bezeichnete Regelung wird von den Anbietern sehr verschieden gehandhabt: * manche Anbieter nennen sie nicht mal. Dann dürfen sie sie auch nicht anwenden und Aufpreise nehmen. * manche Anbieter beschreiben diese FUP-Regelung grob in ihrem Tarif. Ob hier die Regeln und die vorgeschaltete Überwachung angewendet wird, hängt langfristig von den finanziellen Auswirkungen ab. * manche Anbieter beschreiben detalliert den "Missbrauch" des Roamings und welche Dokumente erforderlich sind, um eine "stabile Bindung" zum Ursprungsland der SIM-Karte nachzuweisen, um diese Aufpreise zu umgehen. Dann ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die FUP-Grenzen sehr strikt angewendet werden. Auswirkungen Das Roam like at Home - Prinzip findet auf die meiste Gesprächs-, SMS- und Datennutzung in der EU Anwendung. Einige Betreiber nutzen jedoch eine Ausstiegsklausel und dürfen weiter Aufpreise insbesondere für Daten nehmen. Auswirkungen für Gesprächs- und SMS-Nutzer Für alle Sprachanrufer und Versender von SMS sind alle Roamingaufschläge abgeschafft. Eingehendes oder passives Roaming, also wenn man angerufen wird oder eine SMS im Ausland erhält, ist nunmehr gratis. Anrufen oder SMS versenden innerhalb des Roaminglandes, in das Heimatland (der SIM) oder ein anderes Land in der EU/EWR werden nach dem Inlandstarif berechnet. * Wenn Sie eine Inlands-"Flatrate" für Anrufe oder SMS haben, die netzübergreifend für alle Anschlüsse in Ihren Heimatland der EU/EWR gelten ("Allnet-Flat", also nicht nur innerhalb des eigenen Netzes oder Anbieters), ist auch der Anruf oder die SMS im Roaming quasi gratis und geht aufs Konto dieser Flatrate. * Wenn Sie ein Minuten- oder SMS-Paket haben, das netzübergreifend für alle Anschlüsse in Ihrem Heimatland der EU/EWR gilt (also nicht nur innerhalb des eigenen Netzes oder Anbieters), geht auch der Anruf oder die SMS im Roaming von diesem Paket ab. * Wenn Sie im Standardtarif von ## Cents pro Minute oder SMS sind, dann wird auch der Anruf oder die SMS im Roaming nach dem gleichen Inlandstarif berechnet. Zur Erinnerung: alle Anrufe oder SMS vom Inland (gemeint ist damit das Herkunftsland der SIM-Karte) ins Ausland werden nicht als Roaminggespräche bzw. -SMS angesehen, sondern als Auslandsgespräche bzw. -SMS. Sie werden in der Regel viel teurer verkauft, da sie nicht unter die EU-Regelung fallen. Auswirkungen für Daten- / mobiles Internet-Nutzer * Wenn Sie eine unbegrenzte Inlands-"Flatrate" für Daten im EU-Heimatland haben, geht die Datennutzung im Roaming bis zu einer gewissen Obergrenze, die klar vom Anbieter angegeben werden muss, ohne Aufschläge aufs Konto dieser Flatrate. * Wenn Sie ein Inlands-Datenpaket von ### MB oder ## GB für Ihr Heimatland in der EU haben, geht die Datennutzung im Roaming von diesem Paket ab. Bei sehr günstigen Datenpaketen mit Preisen unter 3,60 € pro GB (oder irgendeinem Verhältnis darunter) kann der Anbieter die Daten aus dem Paket nur bis zu einer gewissen Obergrenze, die vorher klar vom Betreiber kommuniziert wurde, ohne Aufpreise herausgeben. Darüber hinaus darf er einen geregelten Aufpreis nehmen. * Wenn Sie im Standardtarif von ## Cents pro MB im Inland surfen, wird der gleiche Tarif auch fürs Roaming in einem anderen EU/EWR-Land angewendet. Alle diese Roamingvolumen zum Inlandspreis können daher von den verschiedenen FUPs (Fair Use Policies) begrenzt werden. Eine FUP ist ein beschönigender Begriff der Industrie für eine Drossel oder Grenze, worauf entweder die Leistung eingeschränkt oder die Gebühren erhöht werden. "Fair" ist das nur für den Anbieter. Von FUPs sind EU-Länder unterschiedlich betroffen. Mehr dazu weiter unten. Umsetzung Wie haben die Anbieter reagiert? Während Sprachanrufe und SMS weitgehend unbegrenzt ohne Aufpreise im Roaming herausgegeben werden, sind die Anbieter mit mobilen Internet viel geiziger. Dies betrifft insbesondere die vermeintlich "billigen" EU-Länder, wo die Angst besteht, Einnahmen zu verlieren, wenn Roamingdaten zu Inlandspreisen verkauft werden müssten. In den teureren Ländern können diese zusätzlichen Gebühren leicht durch die generell höheren Verkaufspreise wieder eingefangen werden. Es gibt grundsätzlich 4 verschiedene Vermeidungsstrategien, die in verschiedenen EU-Ländern Anwendung finden, wie Betreiber versuchen, ihre Roamingausgaben niedrig zu halten: * Sie sperren einfach Roaming oder auch nur Datenroaming in bestimmten oder allen Tarifen. Dann finden die EU-Regeln keine Anwendung. Der Tarif muss aber klar als reiner Inlandstarif gekennzeichnet werden. * Sie wenden eine oder mehrere der FUPs an. So muss in einigen Ländern nur ein kleiner Bruchteil der Inlandsdaten ohne Aufpreise im Roaming herausgegeben werden (in Polen: ca. 10%, in Österreich ca. 25%). Dennoch kann der Anbieter behaupten, er würde Roam like at Home umsetzen. * Sie ersuchen beim nationalen Regulierer um einen Ausstieg aus der Regelung wegen berechneter oder erwarteter finanzieller Einbußen. Gibt der Regulierer ihnen Recht, so sind sie zeitweise befreit und können weiter regulierte Aufpreise erheben. In einigen Ländern wurden alle Anbieter befreit. * Sie denken sich technische Hindernisse aus wie Depriorisierung, eine lange Latenzzeit, kein verfügbares 4G/LTE-Roaming, eingeschränkte Netzwahl durch Präferierung von Partnernetzen usw. um Roaming weniger attraktiv für den Kunden zu machen. Warum ist es so schwer die europäischen Anbieter zusammen zu bringen? Die neue EU-Regulierung betrifft 28+3 nationale Telefonmärkte mit unterschiedlichen Regeln, Lizenzen und Kosten. Die Unterschiede innerhalb Europas sind noch sehr groß. Beispielsweise gaben Nutzer in Lettland und Polen 2015 durchschnittlicht 3,70 € pro Monat für Mobilfunk aus, während in Irland oder Liechtenstein über 23,80 €. Europäer haben sehr unterschiedliches Reiseverhalten zwischen den Ländern und auch die Netze samt Lizenzen kosten sehr verschieden. Die Angebote für den Verbraucher unterscheiden sich stark. Im Jahr 2016 kostete das günstigste Paket aus 1 GB Daten, 600 Minuten und 225 SMS 8 € in Estland und 60 € in Ungarn. Während prepaid Daten in Deutschland häufig noch für 10 € pro GB verkauft werden, kosten sie in Polen inzwischen weniger als umgerechnet 0,40 €/GB. Daher besteht wirklich eine Gefahr, dass Nutzer auf die Idee kommen, eine SIM-Karte aus einem "billigen Land" zu nehmen und sie dauerhaft in einem teureren Land im Roaming zu nutzen und somit die nationalen Preise unterlaufen. Daher hat die EU einige "Absicherungen" (aus Sicht der Anbieter) eingebaut, um dauerhaftes Roaming zu verhindern, das als "Missbrauch" der Regelung gesehen wird. Missbrauch und 'Fair Use Policy' (FUP) Hier wird die Wortwahl bereits zweifelhaft. Die Anbieter und die EU versuchen einen möglichen "Missbrauch" der Regulierung durch einige Kunden zu verhindern. Die Nutzer argumentieren wiederum, dass sie zwar vielleicht einige Regeln missachteten, aber sich ökonomisch rational im Binnenmarkt bedienten, indem sie das günstigste Angebot aus einem Markt nähmen und es in einen anderen Markt konsumierten. Es sind im Wesentlichen 3 verschiedene Sicherungen oder "FUPs" in die Bestimmungen eingebaut worden, um die Anbieter davor zu schützen, Einnahmen zu verlieren: * Stabile Bindungen: um "permanentes Roaming" zu verhindern, kann ein Anbieter vom Kunden den Nachweis von "stabilen Bindungen" zum Heimatland der SIM-Karte verlangen. Wenn der Kunde dem nicht nachkommt, können geringe Aufschläge erhoben werden, die z.Zt. auf ca. 7,20 € pro GB gedeckelt sind. Die Formulierung lässt viel Raum für Interpretation. Jedenfalls dürfen die Maßnahmen nur dann angewendet werden, wenn der Anbieter die Nutzung einer neuen SIM-Karte mind. 4 Monate lang überwacht und eine überwiegende Roamingnutzung in dieser Zeit hinsichtlich Dauer oder Umsatz festgestellt hat. * Datengrenzen: bei sogenannten "offenen Datenpaketen" dürfen die Anbieter Grenzen ziehen. Dies betrifft nur Flatrates mit unbegrenzten Inlandsdaten, die es nur in wenigen EU-Ländern gibt, oder sehr günstige Datenpakete mit einem Verkaufspreis von unter 3,60 € pro GB (oder jedem Verhältnis darunter). Hier darf ein Anbieter das Datenvolumen begrenzen, dass ohne Aufpreise im Roaming herausgegeben wird. Diese Grenze muss im Tarif klar genannt werden und wird jährlich erhöht. * Ausstieg: '''wenn ein Anbieter der nationalen Regulierungsbehörde nachweisen kann, dass die neue EU-Regelung seine wirtschaftliche Tragfähigkeit gefährdet oder sein Geschäftsmodell extrem schädigt, kann er unter bestimmten Bedingungen aus der Regulierung für eine Zeitspanne aussteigen. Dieser Ausstieg wurde von den meisten Anbietern in den Baltischen Staaten und Finnland gewählt. Dennoch dürfen auch sie Roamingdaten nicht über der Obergrenze des Großhandelspreise (+ Mwst.) von z.Zt. ca. 7,20 € pro GB verkaufen. '''Bewertung und Empfehlungen Angesichts der verschiedenen Strategien der Anbieter, die Roaming-Regulierung zu unterlaufen und weiteren "Sicherungen", die dem RLAH-Prinzip entgegenstehen, muss man sich schon fragen, was vom Versprechen "Roam like at home" - Roaming zu Inlandspreisen - denn übrig geblieben ist. Dies hängt sehr vom Anbieter ab, wo die SIM-Karte in der EU gekauft wurde, dem Preis für Datennutzung und wie weitgehend "Missbrauch" verfolgt wird. In den günstigeren Ländern kann man da einen sehr viel rigideren Kurs erwarten als in den teureren Ländern oder bei "höherwertigen" Kunden, für die "Roam like at home" generell ohne Grenzen gilt. Einige Monate nach der Umsetzung der Regelung im Juni 2017 sieht es danach so aus, dass die Unterschiede bestehen bleiben, je nachdem, wo die SIM-Karte herausgegeben und gekauft wurde: * Erfüllende Länder: in einigen EU-Ländern wie Großbritannien, Niederlande, Belgien. Deutschland, Spanien, Portugal, Kroatien, Zypern, Malta '''und '''Griechenland '''werden die Prinzipien der Verordnung weitgehend ohne Begrenzung bei fast allen Angeboten umgesetzt. * '''Begrenzende Länder: in vielen Ländern mit unbegrenzten Datenpaketen wie Frankreich, Italien, Österreich, Norwegen, Schweden, Tschechien, Bulgarien, Slowenien, Irland, Rumänien, Slowakei, Island, Ungarn '''und '''Polen gibt es mehr oder wenig strenge Grenzen auf große Datenvolumen. Die werden nur bis zum einem gewissen Teil ohne Aufpreise herausgegeben. Bei einigen Angeboten ist Roaming generell geblockt oder nur gegen Aufpreis erhältlich. * Ausstiegs-Länder: in einigen wenigen Ländern wie Dänemark, Finnland, Liechtenstein, '''und den Baltischen Staaten (also '''Litauen, Lettland '''und '''Estland) '''wurde den meisten Betreiber der Ausstieg ermöglicht. Viele der Angebote beinhalten gar kein Roaming oder es werden weiter Aufpreise für Roaming genommen, aber zu niedrigeren Preisen als zuvor, entweder in Roaming-Paketen zum Aufpreis oder in Zuschlägen pro MB. Zur Erinnerung: dies sind nicht die Länder, wo dann geroamt wird, sondern die Länder, wo die SIM-Karte zunächst herausgegeben und gekauft wurde. Einige einzelne Anbieter und sogar Tarife können sich darin unterscheiden und viele Informationen sind daher nur provider-spezifisch möglich. Das englisch-sprachige Prepaid Data Wiki nennt die wichtigsten Prepaidangebote in allen EU/EWR-Ländern und detailliert die Roamingpolitik jedes Anbieters. Generell liegen nun die meisten internationalen EU-Roamingendpreise 2018 für Daten zwischen '''3,60 € pro GB auf der Grundlage der FUP und 7,20 € pro GB mit den maximalen Aufschlägen für "Missbrauch". Diese Preise sind in etwa identisch mit den Preisen in teuren EU-Ländern, aber höher als die Inlandspreise in billigen EU-Ländern. Preise unterhalb dieses Korridors werden in günstigen EU-Ländern erzielt, die keine FUP anwenden und oberhalb des Preisspektrums in teuren EU-Ländern, deren Inlandspreise auch darüber liegen. Generell können für preisgünstige Auslandsnutzung in der EU/EWR-Ländern folgende Hinweise erteilt werden: * Es ist nicht mehr unbedingt erforderlich, eine neue SIM-Karte für jedes EU/EWR-Land zu kaufen, das man besucht. '''Man kann eine SIM-Karte mit "Roam like at home" (RLAH) in allen EU/EWR-Ländern preisgünstig nutzen. * '''Es ist aber unbedingt erforderlich, ein Inlandsdatenpaket für EU-Datenroaming zu buchen, um einen vernünftigen Preis zu erzielen, da der Standard pro-MB-Tarif im Inland meist noch sehr hoch ist. * Wenn man von außerhalb der EU-Roamingzone kommt, '''ist es anzuraten, sich eine neue SIM-Karte im ersten Land zu beschaffen, die dann für alle EU-Länder gültig ist. In den o.g. "erfüllenden Ländern" kann man fast jede SIM oder Tarif wählen, in den "begrenzenden Ländern" sollte man genauer hinschauen und in den "Ausstiegsländern" wird man fast keine RLAH-Option finden und dann weiter außerhalb dieses Landes Aufpreise zahlen. * '''Wenn man innerhalb der EU/EWR-Roamingzone lebt, '''sollte man zunächst seinen Provider überprüfen, was er für Roaming im Zielland anbietet und schauen, ob es noch bessere Angebote gibt. Es hängt dabei sehr davon ab, wo man in der EU lebt. Günstige Inlandspreise bedeuten dabei nicht automatisch günstige Roamingpreise zu bekommen. * '''Mit SIM-Karten aus den erfüllenden Ländern '''hat man die weitestgehende Umsetzung der RLAH-Prinzipien mit Roaming zu Inlandspreisen. Aber diese Inlandspreise gehören meist zu den höheren in Europa. Wenn man also in ein sehr viel billigeres EU-Land (Baltikum, Polen etc.) fährt, kann es immer noch lohnenswert sein, sich eine SIM-Karte für den Aufenhalt dort lokal zu kaufen. * '''Mit SIM-Karten aus den Ausstiegs-Ländern bekommt man dagegen oft kein RLAH angeboten. Entweder gibt es gar kein Auslandsroaming oder nur zu Aufpreisen. Diese Länder zählen häufig zu den billigsten der Zone. Daher ist es dort anzuraten und oft auch nur möglich, sich eine SIM-Karte für die Inlandsnutzung zu kaufen und nach einer Roaming-SIM-Karte für andere Länder woanders zu suchen. Weitere Informationen Für weitere Fragen hält die EU viel Informationsmaterial bereit: * http://ec.europa.eu/newsroom/dae/document.cfm?doc_id=44068 * http://ec.europa.eu/newsroom/dae/document.cfm?doc_id=40673 * https://ec.europa.eu/digital-single-market/en/frequently-asked-questions-roam-home * http://europa.eu/rapid/press-release_MEMO-17-885_en.htm Update 2018 Nach nunmehr ca. einem Jahr seit Umsetzung der neuen Regulierung gibt es weiter Länder und Anbieter, die nicht oder nur teilweise die Regeln beachten. Dennoch hat der zuständige Ober-Regulierer der EU BEREC einen ersten Bericht über den Sommer 2017 verfasst, der sich wie eine Erfolgsgeschichte liest. Der Datenverbrauch hat sich danach in diesem Sommer gegenüber dem Vorjahr im EU-Roaming vervierfacht. Sowohl Großhandels- und Verbraucherpreise sanken erheblich und "Missbrauch" scheint kein so großes Problem darzustellen. Trotzdem bleiben die riesigen Unterschiede zwischen den EU-Ländern weiter erhalten und die APRU (= der durchschnittliche Erlös pro Kunde) schwankt zwischen 2 € und 30 € pro Monat bei einem Datenverbrauch pro Kopf und Monat zwischen 500 MB in Griechenland und 14 GB in Finnland. Ausblick Keine Frage: die neuen Roamingregeln, die seit Sommer 2017 in Europa in Kraft sind, sind ein entscheidenter Schritt bei der Abschaffung der zuvor völlig überteuerten Zuschläge. Aber sie lösen nicht für jeden in der Gemeinschaft das Versprechen ein, zu Inlandspreisen überall in Europa zu surfen. Noch kann nicht gesagt werden, ob die neuen Regeln endgültig als Erfolgsgeschichte zu verbuchen sind oder eher als gebrochenes Versprechen.